


Under Your Skin

by PetuniaWinters



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Themes, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sexual Themes, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaWinters/pseuds/PetuniaWinters
Summary: Your very presence was a nuisance to him. Whenever you were near him, he felt almost nauseous, his chest tight with anxiety. He wished he could blame it on your quirk, or overall personality, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why you made him feel so shitty. Thoughts of you would swim through his mind day and night. Thoughts of your condescending smile and mischievous eyes invaded his dreams. Why wouldn’t you just piss off already! You were like some sort of enigma and it infuriated him like nothing else. He had been just fine with other idiots. But no. You had to come along and make his life even worse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a one-shot where the masochistic reader pisses Shigaraki off so much it reveals his inner sadist! Thanks for reading! Please let me know if there are any errors or if you have any constructive criticism! If you have any more suggestions for one-shots let me know in the comments below!





	Under Your Skin

You always knew just how to get under Shigaraki’s skin. Out of everyone in the League of Villains, you pissed him off the most. He didn’t know how, but you always had ways of picking him apart from the inside out with just the littlest things. Little things like some off-hand comment, a mumble under your breath, a certain look. Just tiny, insignificant, little things that drove him nuts! 

 

Your very presence was a nuisance to him. Whenever you were near him, he felt almost nauseous, his chest tight with anxiety. He wished he could blame it on your quirk, or overall personality, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why you made him feel so shitty. Thoughts of you would swim through his mind day and night. Thoughts of your condescending smile and mischievous eyes invaded his dreams. Why wouldn’t you just piss off already! You were like some sort of enigma and it infuriated him like nothing else. He had been just fine with other idiots. But no. You had to come along and make his life even worse.

 

It wasn’t just that though. You would just straight up ignore him sometimes. You would call him childish, and then not so much as look ok at him the rest of the day when you were mad at him. If there was one thing he hated most, that was it.

 

It also sucked that you got along so well with everyone else. Everyone liked you except him it seemed, which just didn’t make any sense. Why didn’t they feel the same way he did? 

 

You bothered him so much. He wanted to kill you so bad! He had imagined it many times, too. Wrapping his hands around your slim neck; watching the life and fear drain from your eyes as you crumbled to dust beneath him. The thought made him giddy with excitement at the thought of the relief he would feel when it was all over. However, he knew that this would never be allowed by his Sensei, and he would simply have to suffer until the League’s plans were fulfilled.

 

Until then he was stuck with you and your annoying voice, and stupid hair, and dopey smile… ugh. You were so. Fucking.  _ Obnoxious.  _

 

Shigaraki flinched as he heard you snort as you laughed at some dumb joke Toga had said.

 

_ God, that laugh was enough to make him sick. He despised you. Plain and simple. Why else would he feel so irritated and anxious around you? _

__

 

__

He turned to look at you. Your cheeks were pink and your nose was scrunched up as you laughed a belly laugh. Your hair fell into your face as you bent forward, clutching your stomach; eyes shut tight with laughter lines. 

__

 

__

Shigaraki huffed, “What’s so funny? Whatever the psycho must have said it was probably something stupid if you’re laughing at it.”

__

 

__

You let yourself catch your breath as you stood back up, wiping a tear from your eye as you spoke, “Man, Toga. You’re a riot! I can’t believe you did that! That poor street vendor… he didn’t even see it comin’!” 

__

 

__

Shigaraki stiffened. You just flat-out ignored him! The two of you had gotten into a fight earlier that morning and neither of you had said a single word to each other since. 

__

 

__

He let out a growl, “This is childish. You haven’t said a word to me all day and it’s pissing me off.”

__

 

__

You didn’t even look at him, but your smile did falter a bit. He smirked a bit behind Father. Finally, a reaction.

__

 

__

“Himiko,” you said the the smaller girl with a polite smile, “tell facepalm over there that I’ll stop being childish when he stops acting like a demanding little kid.” You put your hands on your hips and gave a triumphant grin. 

__

 

__

His smirk was gone as soon as it had appeared.

__

 

__

That. Is. It. He was done with your bullshit. He stood up from the couch and stomped over to you quickly. Toga, who had been giggling in a frenzy at your ballsy move, was watching in slight concern, but still had a smile plastered onto her face as Shigaraki stridded past her to you. You moved back out of reflex and hit the wall behind you. He slammed his right hand against the wall, making sure his thumb was tucked into his palm. 

__

 

__

“Say that to my face you coward.” he said icily, his red eye blown wide with anger inbetween Father’s fingers. 

__

 

__

He watched you freeze; eyes blown wide open in shock. Maybe you had pushed him a bit far this time… Then again, you had always picked on Shigaraki. He was just such an easy target! He was so childish and stubborn that the simplest things would piss him off. It was funny! You didn’t fully know why he in particular was so entertaining, but he was. Something about the intense look in his eyes and the red that would color his cheeks with raw rage was simply enthralling. 

__

 

__

You bit your lip and stared defiantly into his deep, hate-filled eyes. You said nothing, but quirked a brow daringly, as if to say, ‘what are you gonna do about it’.

__

 

__

He clenched his fist and hit the wall closer to your face. You flinched reflexively, but held strong. You hoped he didn’t notice your shaking. Maybe you had gone a bit far this time after all… It was too late to turn back now, however. 

__

 

__

“I said, stop. Acting. Like. A. Kid.” You spat venomously into his face. You stared into his visible eye with all the hate you could muster. The adrenaline pumping through your veins was exhilarating to say the least. 

__

 

__

Shigaraki smiled widely behind Father; his eyes visibly widening. He was pleased that you were no longer ignoring him, but was completely offended by your words.

__

 

__

You were getting fired up; curling your hands into fists as you continued speaking. “You are completely childish and ridiculous! And what’s the deal with all the hands?! We get it! Your angsty!” You were on a roll now. You knew that you shouldn’t be saying any of the things you were saying for the sake of your own safety, but you couldn’t stop. It had all been building up for so long and you had had it with this idiot. “And another thing! You may be the leader, but that doesn’t mean you don't make mistakes and aren’t allowed to take any goddamn criticism for once in your life- ack!”

__

 

__

You felt a strong grip around your neck, cutting you off. It was enough pressure to hurt, but leave just enough space for you to breath ever so slightly. Shigaraki’s right hand gripped tightly at your throat with his pinkie masterfully sticking out in the air, as if he were politely holding a teacup. 

__

 

__

Shigaraki brought his face right next to your ear and spoke in a quiet, malicious tone, “I will kill you if you say one more word, I swear.” 

__

 

__

You shivered. Excitement coarsed through you knowing that Shigaraki could simply put his pinky down and you would crumble into nothing. You wriggled around at the thought; digging your fingernails into the flesh of his arm, which only seemed to tempt him further. He was so close you could feel his hot breath on your face.

__

 

__

He could do it, he thought, and it would be so easy, too. He looked into your eyes and saw your fear, your excitement. As much as he wanted to kill you; squash you like the big you were, he couldn’t help but find the cat and mouse game fun as well.

__

 

__

“D-do it.” You managed to choke out, causing him to subconsciously squeeze tighter ever so slightly, “I dare you.” You rasped, a daring look in your eyes. After all, if he hated you as much as he said he did, he would definitely kill you, right? God, was it messed up that you found that hot? Oh well, you were all pretty fucked up, and it could be food for thought later. If you survived, that is.

__

 

__

Shigaraki brought his pinky ever closer to your neck, and you started to feel the fear overtake the excitement, which became more and more evident on your face. Shigaraki wanted to do it. He really did. He had dreamt about it, even. But the thought of actually doing, right here, right now… didn’t set right with him. Shit. His heart was beating so fast he was sure you could hear it. What the fuck were you doing to him?

__

 

__

You let out a sharp gasp as he dropped you to the floor. Your chest heaved as you breathed in desperately needed oxygen into your lungs. You looked at him with wide, confused eyes as you coughed and wheezed. 

__

 

__

Toga went to your side immediately and helped you sit up. “W-why?” You gave a weak laugh, “I d-don’t understand you at all…” 

__

 

__

Shigaraki didn’t look you. He was glad you couldn’t see his face, as he could tell it was flushed and warm. He didn't get you either, or himself for that matter. It didn’t matter, at least, not now. 

__

 

__

“Don’t question my leadership or my reasonings again, do you understand.” He voice was a tad horse and he was a bit out of breath, and he was sure you noticed, “Or else something worse will happen to you next time.”

__

 

__

You laughed; a wild look filled your eyes, “You promise?” You said with a flirty grin.

__

 

__

Shigaraki flinched at that, and your grin only grew. He walked away muttering something along the lines of, “fucking masochist”.

__

 

__

Toga gave a high pitched giggle as you watched Shigaraki round the corner, “Man, I thought he was gonna kill you for sure!”

__

 

__

“Yeah, me too…” you took a moment to catch your breath. You really didn’t understand him, “I guess you could say, he left me  _ breathless. _ ” Toga groaned and punched your arm as you laughed.

__

 

__

Shigaraki stood around the corner pressed up against the wall. He clutched his chest; breathing heavily. What the fuck just happened? He took a moment to breath. You confused him to no end, but also intrigued him like no one else. You constantly got under his skin and he hated you, but couldn’t kill you when he had the chance. He didn’t get it. But, he would have plenty of time to find out.

__


End file.
